


In Another Life

by Lyric_Writings01



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Writings01/pseuds/Lyric_Writings01
Summary: This is just a short story of the AU I was making. This is the fist short version I'm doing hehe.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Kudos: 22





	In Another Life

After a year of hunting Adriel down, Ava and Adriel had faced each other once again, Adriel didn't find himself giving up from retrieving the halo in Ava's back. Ava, on the other hand, would find herself in the middle of death. Ava didn't tell her sisters what she was planning to do, she didn't mention anything of what she will do next and will surely break their hearts especially Beatrice. 

Right before she enter the old broken church, she closed her eyes and remembered the memories that she and her sisters had made all throughout these years while fighting the Adriel's demons. Ava started reminiscing the memory lane of hers, starting off with Mother Superion, Camila and Mary. Then with Lilith, teasing each other and annoying each other, the memories of them together in the park with a normal day. 

Spending time together as a family that Ava had grown to love until the end of her breath, her mind brought her back to the memory of her and Beatrice that night. A memory she will bring to her grave. 

Flashback… 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Ava asked. 

"I am not avoiding you!" Beatrice replied, as she kept walking. 

"But you are avoiding me and you are raising your voice at me when you are lying, Beatrice. So why are you avoiding me?" Ava said, almost raising her voice too. 

"Why don't you just go back to your fucking boyfriend, Ava and leave me alone?!" Beatrice shouted and this time Ava was taken back. The look in Beatrice's eyes were painful, it wasn't anger it was sadness. Ava couldn't open her mouth to the next words she wanted to tell her.

"Bea—" Ava started to speak but Beatrice cut her off. 

"I like you, Ava. I really, really like you. But the fact that he has you, your lips has touched his lips. When he already had your first touch, when you're all about him and I have no room to fit in. I want you but I can't have you, Ava and that's why I'm avoiding you!" Beatrice shouted again. 

Ava was speechless, she was just staring at Beatrice with a surprised look and Beatrice was upset. She turned around and was ready to leave, then a few steps she made she stopped.

"Just leave me alone, Ava. It's best for us to not just talk about what happened." Beatrice spoke and started to walk away. 

"You. Stop." Ava said as she walked towards Beatrice who stopped walking and sighed before she turn around. 

Ava finally made it there and grabbed Beatrice's face to face hers, they were only inches away from each other. The smaller girl had to tiptoe just so she could reach the taller girl, Beatrice slowly resting both of her hands on Ava's waist. Their eyes were on contact, the heavy breathing can be clearly heard. 

"If you really like me, kiss me…" Ava whispered. 

Her eyes never left Beatrice's, smiling after saying those words. Beatrice's eyes stared at Ava's, down to her lips and then back to Ava's eyes. 

Beatrice stared at her lips again as she swallowed after licking her lips then asked. "Are you sure?" she asked. Ava, this time stared at Beatrice's lips and smiled as she nodded her head yes. 

"Kiss me…" Ava said again. Beatrice slowly leaned in to Ava and just like fireworks exploded in the air when their lips met.

—

"Why are you still standing there, Ava? Why don't you come in?" The voice of the devil who ruined her moment spoke. 

"It's none of your business, Adriel." Ava replied. 

"Now now, child. We don't have to make any disagreement about anything, our deal is our deal. I shall stick with that and I suggest you should too." Adriel said.

"That's why I'm here, remember? You better keep your promise Adriel." Ava replied.

"Don't you trust me?" Adriel asked. 

"Really? That question? You're serious about that? I. Don't. Fucking. Trust. You." Ava replied. 

"Are you ready to say your last words?" Adriel said. 

Ava didn't speak at all, she just remained her mouth shut. She closed her eyes again and waited for Adriel to insert the knife in through her skin and remove the halo. She recall all of the memories again, every memory that she had spent with the Warrior sister. She would remember the smile on Beatrice's lips after they kissed, she had memorized everything that Beatrice had done to her. The way her hand would touch her shoulder, her cheek, every hug that made her feel safe when she's with her. 

Ava started yelling in pain as soon as she felt the knife in her skin, Adriel was carving her skin to take the halo out. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks as Adriel kept going. What she was feeling was pain and suffering, but she needed to give up the halo to save her girls. To save Beatrice. After feels like an hour, the halo was retrieved to Adriel and he and his demons had cried out for celebration. 

The last memory Ava remembered right before she gave in to the light was the face of the woman who believed in her and loved her at her worse. 

"In another life, I will be yours. Not today, not tomorrow. I will be yours, I am yours. In this life or the next." Ava's last thought before her eyes shut and passed away.


End file.
